The HMG proteins are preferentially located in active regions of the chromatin. This proposal plans the study of HMG proteins in sea urchin embryos and yeast. An attempt will be made to find out how many different HMG proteins exist and to characterize them. The interactions of HMG's and histones will also be studied.